The Ultimate Challenge: VS Mega Rayquaza
by MegaRayquaza2411
Summary: A one shot based on 2 of my favourite things. Will not continue as it's only one chapter.


**What is good in the hood, suckers. It's me, MegaRayquaza2411 back with another fanfiction. This will be a one-shot so no updates will be added. Please enjoy.**

"You've done well to make it this far." Rayquaza said. "Thanks a lot." Miki said. "Now you face your final challenge. I call this the Ultimate Challenge: VS Mega Rayquaza." He explained. "You?" Rin asked in curiosity. "Yup. But the form before you is merely a portion of my power. You'll now witness my true form." Rayquaza said sternly as he began his transformation into his final form. As the transformation is complete, he said: "This is the form you'll be fighting me in. I don't hold back while in this form." Rayquaza said in his final form. "I'm all fired up for this. Let's roll, guys." Len said in an excited tone. "You sure are excited, Len." Luka said. "It's typical of him. He always looks for a challenge." Kaito said. "Here's how it'll go. You all will be fighting me at once. Each of you will send out one of your Pokémon and can only use one in battle. If all of your team's Pokémon is wiped out, you lose. If at least one of your Pokémon remains standing and I'm defeated, you win. This will be no holds barred, meaning no holding back whatsoever." Rayquaza explained. "Ok guys, let's do this. Send out your best Pokémon against him." Miku said. "Ok, Go Blaziken." Len said. "Take care of him, Gyarados." Kaito said. "Sceptile, let's show him how we roll." Meiko said. "Let's take care of business, Jolteon." Rin said. "Groudon, show your master what you're made of." Luka said. "Kyogre, show him how much your training has paid off." Miku said. They've sent out their strongest against him. "This'll be real fun. Gimme all you've got." Rayquaza said as the battle commences. "What's this wind? It's too strong." Rin struggled to get some grip. "It's his ability. The ability to summon strong winds that causes all flying type pokemon in play to lose their weaknesses." Len said. "He uses this to make himself less weaker to ice attacks and loses weakness to rock and adds resistance against electric type attacks. This is the deadliest skill ever existed." Miku said. "You two have studied me well. But that won't be of any use to you." Rayquaza said. "Let's show him our bonds." Len, Kaito, and Meiko said. "Go beyond the limits and break through it. Mega Evolve." They said as their pokemon ascended to greater heights. "Show him your real forms." Luka and Miku said as their pokemon reverted to their real forms. "Hot and Exciting indeed. So this is Human potential, huh? Very well then, show me the light of humanity that I don't believe in." Rayquaza said as the real battle is about to commence. "Jolteon, shock him up with your thunderbolt." Rin said. "Combo that with fire and water." Miku and Luka said. "Show him your real powers." Len, Kaito and Meiko said as the 6 of them prepare to unleash a combined attack on Mega Rayquaza. "Most interesting indeed, combining attacks into one big one. But let's see how it fares against my own." Rayquaza said as he prepares to unleas his own attack. "Be careful. We must not let him launch that attack." Len said. "It's not fully charged yet." Miku said. "It needs more power." Kaito said. "We have to come at him with all we've got." Luka said.

 _Several Minutes Later_ "It's time. It's fully charged now." Len said. "FIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRE." They said altogether. "Coincidentally I'm fully charged too. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Rayquaza said as he also fired his attack. The attack seemed even. Both sides gave it everything they've got.

 _Hours later_ The attack clash lasted for so long but now it looks like it will come to an end. "We're not giving up easily. FIRE." Miku said. "Gah, I'm at my limit. Human potential, huh? They have more potential than i thought." The attack clash ended with Rayquaza defeated in battle. "Not...bad..." Rayquaza said. "No...one...has...ever...beat...me...up...like...this...before" Rayquaza congratulated. "You passed my final test. I see that humans have more potential than I thought in the past." Rayquaza said. "Now go. For the journey never ends. To greater heights and greater challenges." Rayquaza said. "Thank you so much. It's an honor to be praised by you." Len said.

THE END


End file.
